


I am your God, worship me

by Sulk



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Domination, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Control, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Worship, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulk/pseuds/Sulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am your God, worship me.”<br/>Those words rolled from his tongue with quiet delight. They were the only words he spoke inside the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am your God, worship me

**Author's Note:**

> How does one play with a self-proclaimed god?

“I am your God, worship me.”  
Those words rolled from his tongue with quiet delight. They were the only words he spoke inside the room. 

The other two inhabitants had been given explicit directions - his directions - he did not want words, only their diligence in completing his wishes.

The young women were knelt in the center of the softly lit room, the only furnishings in which were the rug they knelt upon and a broad luxuriously furnished bed on their left. Both women were naked, holding identical poses; heads down, knees parted wide, hands clasped behind their backs. One was wheat-haired and fair skinned; the other a soft milky-coffee shade, her dark hair running in waves around her face and shoulders. The second girl was curves and soft lines where the first was slender, almost boy-ish in comparison.

He made his choice; stepping in front of the dark haired young woman. The fair woman dropped to all fours, crawling gracefully around to Loki’s back, and then rose to her feet.

With a shimmering glow, his clothes dissolved to nothing, baring a hard, lean body. Both girls knew the beautiful wrapping belied the nature of the creature on the inside.

The fair girl stood on her toes, and with great economy of touch, slowly swept Loki’s hair over his right shoulder. She leaned in to inhale the scent of his skin; she exhaled a shaky breath that skittered across the back of his neck. With almost loving delicacy she began to litter the pillar of his neck with light kisses, ensuring her breath teased at his skin after each light contact from her lips. 

The creature’s head fell forward, relishing the relaxation such soothing contact inspired. He opened his eyes to look down on the dark girl prostrated before him. He lifted a hand, and his fingertips grazed her head.

At that prompt, she leaned forward, pressing her cheek to her Master’s burgeoning cock. Nuzzling her face deeper into the creature’s sex, she hummed and sighed, knowing the vibrations and shift of her breath would further her caress of him.  
Opening her mouth wide, she looked up into those startlingly green eyes and drew her flattened tongue up the length of his standing cock, finishing with an open mouthed kiss to the swelling head.

She suckled his gleaming pre-cum into her mouth, and then spat it out along with her own saliva over the head of his cock and stomach. His whole body flinched. That had not been requested, and immediately earned her a couple of hard slaps to the sides of the breasts. Taking the sting of punishment in her stride, she remedied his disappointment by lapping up the residue of saliva and pre-cum, humming in satisfaction at her own small disobedience, and making a show of swallowing the cocktail. 

Lowering her head, very aware of the weight of his cock against her temple, she began a slow exploration of his heavy sac with the tip of her tongue; teasing and prodding, before lapping around the tightening flesh with swirling twists of her tongue. 

The woman behind Loki lightly stroked her fingertips across his shoulders. When the muscles began to unclench, the teasing touch trailed down the column of his spine, to his lower back, the knuckles and balls of her thumbs pushing into the hardened muscles, escalating his physical ease. She pressed light kisses in the wake of her touch, the contact seeming to seal relaxation into his muscles. This was the woman, whose fair hair, blue eyes and easy smile ensured the harshest humiliations were heaped upon her. As her fingers travelled over the curve of his arse, he heard her drop to her knees again, and the smile that graced his features was one of deep pleasure.

Giving one last kiss to the small of his back, her hands sank to massage the backs of his thighs, then she sank to place her weight on her hands before her. Her head tilted back, and Loki complied with her touch, tilting his pelvis and widening his stance to enable her to continue her worship. 

The warmth of her skin grazed his inner thighs, her shoulders hunched forward, as the fair’s tongue lapped over the back of his sac, sometimes caressing and running alongside that of the dark, the two women feeling for a small time that this experience belonged more to them than him.

The dark had just begun to suckle on him and the fair’s tongue at the same time, when she heard a brief squeak. Loki had reached back, taken a handful of blond hair, and repositioned the fair’s too greedy mouth for his benefit alone. Without pause, she pressed the hardened tip of her tongue against his sensitive perineum, tracing a path in her own saliva that led them back on course. 

Minutes later, his hands reached down in different directions and lightly touched two heads, signalling his intention. Both women disengaged contact. 

Loki strode to the bed and made himself comfortable in the middle of the blue velvet comforter, parting his legs, pulling them back to be planted far and wide. One hand casually reached out palm up, curling fingers toward him. 

Eye contact unnecessary, the women knew exactly how to proceed. Folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, Loki waited with unfamiliar patience 

The fair stretched out on her stomach between the open thighs of the self-proclaimed god. Her hands reached in to spread his taught cheeks, her tongue protruding to tickle at his tight nether hole. Continuing to broaden her tongue, giving long leisurely licks from pucker to perineum, her tongue teased and encouraged his tight hole to unclench. She continued her lapping until she felt he loosen, then pushed forward to press an open mouthed to kiss into him. Treating that entrance into his body as she would his mouth, she lavished the opening with a suckling, exploring kiss, employing lips, teeth and tongue to have him relax and open for her. The sighs that broke out into open cries made her smile, and apply herself to controlling his body even further.

The dark took great care positioning above Loki; her knees spread to be planted either side of his rib cage, one of her elbows by his hip supported her upper body. She leant down to lick over his stomach, teasing tickling, until she met the blunt end of his cock. Her free hand grasped the lower part of his length. Her tongue teased around his bloated flesh, dipping into its weeping slit, and then she engulfed the swollen purple head in her mouth. The taste was no different to any other man – in her limited experience of two mortal men. She cautiously reminded herself of the scene needing to be played out. 

She pressed forward, swirling her tongue over the satin encased iron, lubricating his length, and then starting to suckle lightly upon the delicate flesh of his glans; holding him in her mouth, her tongue explored him, rippling over the silky flesh. Her head pressed down, filling her mouth with the warm, full and pulsing flesh she had been tasked to pleasure. It was so slick, so easy, so much like that of a man. But as she drew back, her teeth lightly grazing along the column withdrawing from her suckling grasp, she tried not to bite, as she reminded herself, not a man! 

Her attention was further split when his fingers started to explore the flesh between her spread thighs. She paused, only to be spurred on by the hand that lightly smacked her spread sex. With renewed focus, she ignored her own reactions. And the light, breathy laughter from the head of the bed had her focused on drawing out his pleasure, nothing else mattered. Diving in to engulf the silky length of his cock, she suckled, moaned and strove for control. The hand that grasped the hair at the back of her head had different ideas. He set a pace of push and pull she felt to be demeaning – it was too slow, too drawn out, to be anything other than a means to take back control in an obvious way.

The fair was not unaware of her friend’s treatment. With a quick smirk, she spread him even further, and lanced her tongue into the earthy depths of his body. 

The response was instant and joyous; he released his hold on the dark. She delved down on his length, moaning, wriggling her tongue against him, suckling hard. Pushing harder, she felt him block her air way. She held him for a time, swallowing over his intrusion, but as she went to rise, his hand smacked against her head, pressing. She struggled, unable to choke but needing that action… Or air! Eyes wide, desperate for another breath, she acted on instinct. Re=settling, pushing a hand down between his spread thighs, she routed the fair from her place, and with a calm she did not feel, slipped her middle finger into his anus. Curling deeply upwards, it reached to roughly stimulate that spot she knew – he possessed a prostate like male humans – could distract him before she lost consciousness. 

The roar from above, the violent thrust into her raw throat, the force holding her on that pulsing organ…. Streaks of silvery-grey light flickered and danced before her eyes. Colour seemed to fade away….

Then she was ripped away form the darkening world she was about to willingly accept, lying on her side, gasping, eyes closed to prevent shedding tears that had nothing to do with emotion. 

She lapped at the spill of his pleasure around her mouth. Then felt the fair gently stroking her shoulder, the touch lifting her spirits. She sought the fair, fingers playing softly along her forearm.

Seeking eye contact, they cautiously smiled at each other, as their so called god rose unsteadily from the bed and took his silent, almost dazed leave. The women knew that the creature was theirs to manipulate through his pleasure, and that he might strut and decry human delusions of freedom, but at the moment when he came to them, he needed to surrender some of his control, an amount of his freedom. Apparently the burdens of glorious responsibility weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

They were of a select few amongst those closest to Loki to still live with free will, even if it was only for the sake of his release. The psycho preferred to fuck a human feigning pleasure, rather than a mindless automaton. And in that choice he paid their price.


End file.
